Warm Embrace
by SilvermistFox
Summary: The story of how two person met in Asgard, the story is prequel to "Of Petty Gods". Re-uploaded.


**Inuyasha crossover Marvel**

Higurashi Kagome/Loki Laufeyson

The first time that she was in an Asgardian forest, was when everyone were still deep in slumber, the servants were just up as they scurried about silently and out of sight, getting down to their duties, while the soldiers took over the morning shift as they re-station themselves. Kagome was off, on one of the horses that were meant for guests in the royal stables.

Loki who rouses just as early in the morning found that one of their guest from Japan was out, taking one of the horses for a ride, but the path that he noticed her going into was that of the forest where many creatures reside in. He frowned, before disappearing as he took flight into the sky in the form of a raven, following her discretely.

She felt more at ease being in the forest, having taken to nature a lot more closely after her death in the final battle with Naraku. The Shikon no Tama that now resided within her body once more, tend to give her trouble, the balance between good and evil was thin, so thin that sometimes it leaked through onto her personality. However, through the many hundreds of years that she had cultivated her powers and skills, she had also learn the most important in controlling of her powers and the balance of good and evil.

Loki trailed her, keeping an eye on her with interest when she came to a clearing deep within the forest as he landed on the branch, looking down at her through the eyes of a raven. She dismounted, leading the horse to a grassy area to nibble on the grass while she sat in the middle, her eyes closed as she took in deep breathes. It seemed like she was meditating, and just as he was about to spread his wings to fly back to the palace, he felt the tendrils of magic weaving around her, no, it was not exactly magic, something purer than that, almost like an energy of form, something raw and powerful.

Her powers gathered around her in a warm embrace as she practiced the usual of keeping her powers in check as she felt the warm hum of her powers, and the occasional spike where her control seemed to slip at one point. Loki, who was closely observing the uniqueness of her powers, noticed that odd spike, and something sinister about it that made him curious of what it was and the extent of it as his eyes glittered with excitement and mischief. Just when he was thinking of a plan for it to be unleashed, he saw from above a Bøyg a giant serpent that usually would roam the forest searching for its next prey, usually an unsuspecting traveler.

It slithered up to where Kagome was, its tongue forking out to taste the air before slithering to the side until its body surrounds that of Kagome's area, the horse that was nearby, hopped and stamped its foot on the ground as though in fear, neighing and snorting, uneasy of the serpent that had surrounded them. Again, Kagome remained unmoving as she cleared her mind, her breathing even as she cleared her mind. The serpent by now had its jaw opened as it hovered above her, poised and ready to swallow her just as she is, but was distracted when the horse decided to sprint away, knocking Kagome over as she came out of her meditation with a gasp. Loki looked on from afar, having changed his perch to a different tree as he watches what she was going to do next. Kagome looked up to the sky when she was overshadowed, her eyes widened quite a bit as she rolled away in the nick of time when the serpent attacked, taking a good bit of the land within its mouth. She quickly scrambled to her feet, a bow and arrow forming in her hand as she shot it in between the eyes, a loud hiss of pain came forth from its mouth, angered but it did not disappeared as how she had hoped. Instead she aimed another two more arrows each into the serpents eyes as she tried to think of a plan quick enough, but was instead drawing a blank. The serpent hissed out in pain, if it was possible, it would have screamed out a roaring sound.

Loki at the moment was not all that impress as he continued watching, thinking on whether or not he should step in and aid her. Instead his attention when he heard a shout of pain coming from her just as the serpent had injured her, its venom dripping down from its fang onto her wounds. The stinging pained had caused her to cry out, as she got up to try running away from it to a safe distance at least.

"The fool," Loki whispered under his breath as he landed onto the ground of the forest gracefully, his green eyes not liking the sight before him as he muttered a spell, casting it to the serpent. It was thrown back into the forest for a short distance before Loki went to Kagome's side, seeing her wound an its condition before he turned his back on Kagome as he fought the serpent with his spells.

Kagome not wanting to be left helpless, combined her own power within the arrow, something different this time as she sent it fly through the air right into the very first wound that she had caused the serpent, it took a while, but it was soon engulf in a blinding white light, as was Loki and her. When the lights had cleared, Loki who was still in a defensive pose saw the serpent on the ground, unmoving.

He turned upon hearing the rustling of cloth behind of him as he saw Kagome standing, to walk towards him as he straightened himself to inspect the Bøyg, ensuring that it was dead before he turned to the female before him, annoyed at her foolishness, then again he should have aided her from the beginning.

"Thank you," she told him sincerely, as Kagome stood before him. Loki looked down at her for a moment before he gestured for her to take a seat before him. "May I?" he asked, gesturing to her skirt, in which she gave her nod of approval.

The wound was going to fester if not properly tended to, she winced when he touched the flesh around her wound, noticing the swelling of it. He had to extract the poison somewhat. "Is there a clear water lake nearby?" she questioned, "Not so far from this clearing if I am not mistaken,"

"I need to get there," she told him, Loki shook his head, but instead comply to her wishes as he lifted her in his arms, bridal style before transporting them there with the same transportation spell that he used so often to materialize. When they were there by the side of the lake, Kagome got out of his arm, which Loki did not complain as he watched her sit by the water. She cupped the water from the lake as she poured it onto her open wound, hissing slightly from the pain of it as she let her power flow to her hand, going to heal the wound, but instead was stopped by Loki as he asked of her power of healing.

"Purifying the poison would be near impossible, with your permission I could help aid you before you try healing yourself of the wound," Kagome was somewhat unsure, hesitant even before she gave her consent as she watched the dark haired god sitting beside of her.

He lifted her wounded leg onto propped up knees before he placed his lips upon the open wound, sucking the poison out of her. A soft sound of pain escaped from her lips, but decidedly bit down upon her lower lips, as though wanting to stop the sound of it from escaping. She hated to admit it, but there was a sensation that she had not known stirring in her as he licked her wound before sucking out the remaining poison from it. When he was done, Kagome had looked at him with such an innocent look, like that of an untouched female, he all but wanted to chuckle, but instead a smirk curled up at the side of his lips as he placed her leg down on the ground once more, as he cleaned it with the clear water.

Kagome ducked her face as she hid a blush that was slowly staining her cheeks, her innocence amuses him as Loki watched her worked her powers, intent on watching as her hand glows a gentle white, fingers lightly touching her wounds, letting it heal cleanly before she took her hand away to see it healed cleanly. He was curious, fascinated in fact, by the magic that she had performed.

"What type of magic or sorcery did you just do to heal your wounds?" he questioned, it was somewhat of a stupid question coming from a sorcerer such as him, but it was unlike the magic that he had seen or done thus far.

"It's somewhat of a purification, akin to healing, it helps to rid my body of the remaining poison, though not so often effective," she says sheepishly as she looked up into his emerald green eyes that seemed so vivid with the greenery that they are surround with.

It amused him, her sudden shyness to him, especially after when he had sucked the poison out of her wound. They sat there in silence for a moment as Kagome looked to the clear lake before them, watching the fishes swimming near her feet. "Is the water safe?" she asked, killing the silence between them.

"Yes, there is nothing of much danger here but the fishes that swims in here," he told her, as she noticed the British accent that he had when he talk. For a moment he had wanted to tell a lie to her, but he did not know what stopped him from doing so, frowning at it inwardly. Kagome turned to look at him for a moment, biting on her lower lips before she says to him that she would make her own way back to the palace later for breakfast, to which Loki had contemplated for a moment before shaking his head as he told her he will remain by her side.

There was something that she had wanted to do, but instead choose otherwise as she looked out to the lake once more. "Thank you for sucking the poison out just now, I'm Kagome," she told him as she looked into the clear water.

"Loki, God of Chaos, Mischief and Fire, Prince of Asgard," Loki said before almost awkwardly replying her, "You're welcome, Lady Okame," Kagome had frowned at the name that he had called her by. Loki noticed it as he watches her expression almost closely.

"It's Kagome, your highness," she told the now identified Prince as she frowned at him. _"She is expressive,"_Loki thought, she wears her emotion on her sleeve, but he stood as he dusted himself of dirt. She looked up at him, her brown eyes curious as she squinted a little from the sunlight.

"Come Lady Kagome, we have to be getting back," Loki told her, a hand extended to her as he helped her up, again she thanked him for the gesture as she tested her formally wounded leg, finding it good as new.

"The horse!" she told him, suddenly remembered that it had run off when the Bøyg had attacked her. "It is but a small matter, I will inform the stable hands to seek for the missing stead." He told her as he held firmly onto her hand, once again transporting them back to the palace ground as he appeared in the stables with her where a few stable-hands was as they bowed to Loki while he gave them the orders to find the horse.

She was lead back into the palace where breakfast was being served as other Gods and Goddesses started filling in with a sleepy morning greeting coming from them. His hand still held hers as Loki casually released her hand, thankful that none of the Immortals gathered there noticed it.

It somehow became a routine for the both of them, where Loki would follow her into the forest in the morning, riding along side her, sometimes her riding on a single horse with him as he brought her to their usual place near the lake. It continued on for a while and Kagome started telling him things, about her past, her future, and her history. He was baffled at first, but remained quiet as he listened attentively despite of his lack of interest that showed on her face.

Sometimes they would even go galloping or racing through the forest, her laughing was just as infectious as he would sometimes join her in it that is if it was not at his expense. Even so, he too would sometimes join her in laughter at their foolishness as thought they were naughty children.

During her stay there in Asgard with the other Gods and Goddesses, they started seeing her more frequently with Loki as compared to the rest of the others. "Have you heard of New York?" Kagome questioned unsure of his answer, "No, I have not the faintest idea of where that is," he told her, his deep rich British accent like a low purr as he laid down on the ground resting, basking in the morning sun just like how she was doing so.

And just as how he had predicted, Kagome went on about how much life there is in New York, the sight, the buildings, the lifestyle and clothes, as well as how fast paced it was there. He noted the longing in her voice, as he turned his head to look at her for a moment, before closing his eyes once more as he lay there beside of her. Loki found that being in Kagome's presence he felt more at ease with himself as compared to when he was with Thor and his friends, the Warrior Three.

It was when they had one more week before Kagome and the rest of the other Gods and Goddess from her country had to return to their own realm did Loki had the feeling of unease at the thought of her leaving. He stayed awake that night, choosing to absorb himself in the art of magic and sorcery to refine it before morning comes where he would go out riding again with Kagome, as per their routine.

Again they found themselves by the clear lake as she sat beside of him, watching him create magic to entertain both of them as she looked on with interest. It came so easily to him, yet it was not easy for her, having the need to cultivate and practiced more than he did before she was able to perform a spell or magic of his level. Loki had laughed at her in good humor before he placed a chaste kiss upon her lips for the first time. It stunned Kagome for a moment as she looked deep into his emerald eyes, before he gently pulled her close, a hand reaching up to stroke the side of her face as he brought her closer, placing a longer kiss upon her lips, slowly deepening it.

It left her breathless when they finally broke apart. Loki was compelled by a need to completely monopolize her as he brought her closer, but was lightly pushed away by her as she looked up into his eyes, her own earnest honey brown eyes meeting his own emerald green as he looked while she looked at him as thought finally noticing him properly for the first time. The sharp angles of his face as her hand reached up to touch the prominent high cheekbone that he has, down to his jaw line as her fingers lingered upon his lips.

He did a short but unnoticeable intake of breath at her touch, especially when her fingers lingered upon his lips where it was formally sewn shut by the Dwarfs with the help of Thor holding him down. It was a memory that he will never forget, but with her touching it, it reawaken the memory in his mind as he dropped his hands on her, pulling away as he place a respectable amount of space between them.

"Let's return to break fast," Loki told her as he walked towards their horses, handing her the reins of her own as he looked at her almost longingly, but was quickly covered by his look of indifference.

Kagome followed him silently, grabbing hold of the reins as she incidentally brushed against his own. They were soon mounted, and galloping back to the stables, it was not until the night during dinner that Kagome was returning to her room, only to be caught by another person and pressed into the darkness. Said person was a male as she looked up to see Loki looking down at her in a look that she saw similar to their morning kiss when he had pulled away.

"Your Highness," she whispered as she looked up at him, "Loki," he supplied as he titled her head back, pressing their lips together for a kiss that he thought was long overdue as he pressed a hand against her back, locking her position against his body. She felt the familiar sensation of when he transported them through his magic to reappear back in the palace ground, only this time she assumed it to be his room with the number of books that lay strewn and open all over the room.

The need to monopolize her was strong as he tried to be as gentle as he could with her, softly whispering words in her ear that drew a soft moan from her lips, not from the words, but the his warm breath that tickled her senses and her ear in an erotic manner. She had smiled into his lips and so did he as he never broke from their kiss, leading her to where his bed was situated as they both sank into it, and their night soon begun with such a fiery passion.

It was hard to believe when Kagome awoke to find herself in the arms of Loki, his clothes nowhere to be found, his hair somewhat messed up in bed, and most probably also their love-making from the previous night. She studied his features unmoving as the man's arm wrapped around her waist tightened to bring her even closer. "Sleep," he murmured to her, tucking her head beneath her chin as he hugged her close. Kagome did not protest as she nodded slightly against his bare chest, snuggling further into him as she slowly closed her eyes, lulled by the sound of his breathing, his heart beat and the coolness that radiated from him.

Loki had found the warmth to his heart, and he was going to monopolize her forever if possible, or as much as he could for the remainder of her stay with them in Asgard. So slept the new lovers in his bed, uncaring of the time or their usual routine.

* * *

A/N: I thought to try something new with this pairing and story plot, though I do apologize if Loki appears to be a little out of character. Apart from that, I do hope that you all enjoy this light story.


End file.
